Another Way
by werecats203
Summary: A short little thing I wrote about how I think savage Nick would play out./ I have decided that this is where I will put my one-shots and drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no, he will," Bellwether cackled through her crooked teeth as she fired the gun. The pellet flew through the air and hit Nit at the back of his neck, right below the ear. He stumbled, and fell to his knees, panic taking over him as he looked frantically around the pit they found themselves in.

"Run, carrots," he gritted his teeth as his eyes began to change. Judy stopped, she looked at Nick as he twisted in an abnormal manner and began to growl hideously.

"You thought I wouldn't check? Please, Judy, your little blueberry trick didn't fool anyone."

Judy began to breathe heavy with fear, she was trapped in a pit with a savage fox, with Nick. He turned to her, crouched down on all fours, he fixed his eyes on her and Judy was frozen. Both the pain in her leg and in her heart was keeping her still, she was about to be killed by her friend, her only friend. Tears began to well in her eyes and her ears drooped, Nick approached and she remained still. She could feel his approach, his eyes staring with such intensity and his breath warming the air around her.

"Please, Nick," she quietly whimpered as he brought his face inches from her own. She waited for it, the shock of his teeth around her neck, of the pain as he ripped her apart and ate her as he was designed to do. But it never happened, his jaws remained closed and his eyes lost their fire, instead he sniffed her. Her head first and then her face, his nose traveled along much of her torso and body as he began to circle her. She watched in a shock that Bellwether shared as the fox circled her with a playful grin, his tail wagging ever so softly.

"What?" was all Bellwether could manage, she turned to one of her cronies and snapped at him. "Get down there and finish them," the ram looked up at her as if she had gone mad.

"There's a fox in there."

"I don't care, and he's obviously not much of a threat," Bellwether walked over and pushed the ram in "So finish them."

As the ram hit the floor of the pit Nick changed, his fury was back and he turned towards the intruder. Stepping in front of the motionless Judy he placed himself between her and the ram, he snarled loudly and began to back up pressing into Judy's chest with his butt. Her eyes widened as the steady pressured forced Judy to the ground and Nick took up a place over her. She was being covered completely by his body as he stood above her and tightened his muscles. The ram stumbled up and faced the duo, putting his hands out in front of him as he approached. Nick tightened, even more, the closer he came, and Judy watched Nick's muscles he had previously kept hidden visibly moved beneath his clothing.

"Now, now fox," the ram said "I don't want to hurt you, why don't you just hand over the bunny and," the ram never finished, instead he charged.

Judy watched from under Nick as the ram barreled for them, they had less than seconds, she went to roll and Nick disappeared from over her. She looked up to see Nick soaring through the air to meet the ram, perhaps it was his savage instinct or what little bit of that cunning mind of his that was still present. Either way, the ram never stood a chance, Nick landed on one of the rams horns and drove him into the ground before going for the throat.

Bellwether watched in horror as nature played out before her and she saw the exact reason she had always feared and hated predators. Below in the pit, Judy watched as well, with a mix of relief and her own sense of fear. She raised herself off the ground and looked up at Bellwether with her hands on her hips, a smug look plastered on her face.

A thought occurred to her and she pondered if it would work if it was possible. She decided there was no harm in trying.

"Nick," she said accompanied by a pat on her thigh "Come."

Dutifully he obeyed and left his kill to trot over to her, his paws leaving red marks in the sand. He stood by her side and began to rub his face against her thigh, nudging her paw in an attempt to coax her into scratching him. She obliged and scratched lightly behind his ear as she turned to Bellwether.

Bellwether was fuming, she looked from the ram to the bloodied fox and the smug rabbit petting it.

"Fine," she said, "If he won't kill you, then I will just do it myself."

"Attempted murder is a serious crime Ms. Bellwether."

"Ha, I am the law, Judy. Look around, you're alone, no one will miss you or your pet."

"Actually Mayor Bellwether, I suggest it is you that should look around," came a deep, accented voice behind her. She turned to see Chief Bogo and what she would assume to be the whole ZPD glaring down at her.

Judy smiled as Bellwether was cuffed and escorted away and the fox beside her, continued his nasal odyssey of her body.

Bogo grinned as his officers took the crooked mayor away, he crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly.

"Good work Officer Hopps, a team will be here to pick up the fox, but you seem to have a handle on things-oh," as he turned he was greeted by a most embarrassing sight.

"Actually could someone, maybe, tranq him, uh, now he-ooh-is -uh-getting a bit too curious," Judy said as Nick buried his nose into her rear and breathed deeply. She silently cursed herself that the smell she was currently shooting out in every direction would only invite him to go further.

"Right, Del Gato, help out officer Hopps."

"Looks like the fox is doing that fine on his own sir," Del Gato said as he pulled out his tranq gun.


	2. Those frightful years

"Nicholas Wilde, if you don't talk to your son…" Nick had been confronted by his wife the moment he got off his shift. Judy was sitting at the table with her head in her paws, her expression was not one of anger so much as one of sadness.

"He's in his room?"

Judy nodded, Nick walked up and kissed her on the head.

"I'll talk to him."

He made his way to his son's room and stood in the doorway for a minute, staring in at his boy. The thirteen-year-old raccoon he and Judy had raised since infancy sat at the edge of his bed, his eyes downcast.

Nick sighed and made his way into the room, sitting next to the boy he stared at the wall. The raccoon shifted nervously at the presence of his father and scratched his arm as he waited for the lecture, the yelling. But none came, Nick merely sighed and looked at his son.

"What happened John?"

"Nothing, I just, nothing," the raccoon continued his nervous twitching.

"Is that right? Well, nothing doesn't wind you up in the back of a squad car," Nick eyed his son as only a father could.

"I don't see the point; it was just a stupid wall."

"It wasn't your wall and now someone has to clean up after you. I just want to know why, why did you do it."

There was a pause and Nick continued to study the boy, John for his part remains silent.

"I know at your age you want to impress people, but trust me this is the wrong way to do it," Nick was cut off as John stood and faced him.

"How could you know? I'm a raccoon I have these for a reason," he pointed to the eyes and the fur, which masked them, "I can't be 'normal' I can't be good little Johnny. You can't understand, you or mom, you're just a couple of do-gooder cops. And I'm just the freak son of freak, goody-two-shoe parents."

Nick sat back and let the boy vent before nodding and giving a little humph. Standing up, he pointed at the edge of the bed, making it clear that he wanted his son to sit. It was his turn to speak.

Nick stood in front of Johnny and thought for a bit, mulling the words over in his head.

"Did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?"

The raccoon nodded.

"Yeah, you helped her on a case."

"Did I ever tell you how that all started?"

To this, the raccoon shook his head.

"Well your mother arrested me," the boy looked surprised, "Oh yeah, not only arrested me but blackmailed me into helping her. But you see the reason she arrested me was because I was a criminal in every sense of the word. What I did was much worse than tagging a few buildings, I scammed, stole, swindled. I was a terrible person, full of hate and anger, and I blamed where I was on everyone else.

Until I met this specist little bunny whose first words to me were an insult. Then after the case I realized something, I realized that yes the world hated me because of what I was. They hated me because of something I couldn't change, but that specist little bunny put everything on the line for me. She showed me that there were things I could change.

I am a fox, that is not my choice, but whether I'm what they expect of me is."

Nick paused for a moment to let his words sink in before continuing.

"Do you know why your mother and I picked you?"

The raccoon looked up and tilted his head in confusion before shaking it.

"Because we knew that no one else would, we knew that a raccoon would be left behind. I wasn't going to let that happen, I had seen the streets and I wasn't willing to let you see them. They aren't cool or glamorous, they're cold and unforgiving.

Those rings around your eyes don't make you son. No more than my eyes make me, you choose just like your mother and I did. I can't make you make the right choice because I don't know what it is for you, but I can tell you what the wrong one is. The wrong one is to wind up like me before I met your mother, I was empty and alone and all I ever had was my own hate."

John sat on the bed and listened as his father spoke, he had always respected his father. It wasn't easy to make police lieutenant even more so as a fox, but that was all he had ever seen of his father. His dad was a cop, had always been a cop, to hear that he had, in fact, made John's own delinquencies look like well just that was shocking.

"I'm sorry dad," he finally said, trying to hold back his own tears. "I just, it's."

Nick patted his son on the head as John fought with his tears.

"I know son, even better than your mother. I understand, it's hard," Nick bent down to look his son in the face, "You just can't let them see that they get to you."

John leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck. Nick was a little surprised by the sudden embrace, but smiled and returned it, feeling his son silently cry into his neck. The same way he would have cried into his own father's every time he was beaten up are forced to do something he knew was wrong, the same way he would've if he had had one.

He smiled and promised that his son would always have what he did not.

"We do make a freaky looking family, though," Nick said with a grin, John laughed into his shoulder.

Sitting at the table Judy smiled.


	3. After Credits

Authors Note: I am not sure where this came from, but the idea struck me as humorous and I had to write something short about it.

Nick sighed, they were finally over, they had finished filming the last teaser and he could finally relax. Well, first he had to go and harass his costar.

Ever since he had first stepped onto the set of Zoopotia and followed in his family's footsteps he had found himself quite smitten with her. She didn't have the pedigree, he enjoyed, but she still beat him for the spot as the main character. He didn't mind, money and fame were not a big deal to him, he already had both.

He found Judy- yes, they used their real names, a loophole that they could do in this sort of film- standing by the concession stand nibbling on a piece of lettuce.

"Hey, I didn't actually hurt you when I tripped you, did I?"

Judy turned to face the fox lettuce still in her hand. He hadn't left her alone the whole time they filmed, flirting with her constantly. She didn't necessarily mind, to be honest, she was a nobody being hit on by a member of the Fox family, she just felt as if was expecting something easy because of who he was. He wouldn't be getting anything from her, she didn't care how rich, and famous, and well known, and handsome, charming…

"No, I'm fine, really," she said shaking her head.

"Great, because you know, you made a really loud thud when you hit the ground. I was a little worried," Nick said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He reached over for a strawberry, plucking it from the tray he bit into the fruit carefully.

"You never gave me an answer you know," he said, wiping the juice from his snout.

"About what," Judy knew exactly what he was talking about, but it was nice seeing this big shot squirm.

"Well, whether you wanted to go out or not," Nick said with a grin that masked his nervousness. He had been on many dates and asked this question to many women, but for some reason, this felt different. Now he was scared, legitimately terrified of rejection and he waited for her response trying to keep from panting.

Judy shrugged and turned to walk away, Nick's heart sank, why did he feel this way. It didn't make sense, he could get a date from anyone, anytime, all he had to do was asked any girl on the street. But for some reason he wasn't sure of, he didn't want anyone else, he was after her. His cute costar from his first big film, a rabbit. He didn't care if Marilyn Monroe came back to give him one night of unbridled passion, he didn't want that. He wanted Judy, he wanted her all to himself.

"I'll call you tonight Nick, with the name of the place."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yeah Fox, that's a yes."


	4. Morning After

Authors Note: This is a really short one but I had a lot of fun writing it. It is a bit lewd.

Summary: After a night of celebration after cracking a big case, officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps with a bit too much cheer in their hearts left to go to their own apartments. They never made it, and instead wound up in Nick's enjoying a little-unplanned celebration of their own.

Nick and Judy laid in bed next to each other, their thoughts racing back to the previous night. They had done it, in a whirlwind of emotion and booze they had wound up here. Mating.

Nick stared deeply at the ceiling, taking in the textures of his roof and the cobwebs that clung to the far corners. He glanced down at the bunny next to him, an equally shell-shocked look on her face.

"So," Nick started, "that happened."

Judy nodded quickly, never breaking eye contact with the ceiling. Nick turned to face her, she remained unmoved, not rigid or tense but still. He moved closer, daring that after last night he would be welcomed.

He was as Judy slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he positioned himself over her.

"Last night doesn't have to, well, it doesn't have to turn into anything if you don't want it to," Nick said, his eyes staring deeply into her own, "I want you to know, though, I had a lot of fun."

Judy smiled and kissed him on the nose as she gently scratched behind his eyes. Nick grinned as his eyes half-closed from the pleasure of her attention.

"I had fun too," she said with a smile, "And I could definitely get used to this."

Nick grinned and began to rub his fingers up and down her flank. He moved down and nibbled softly on her neck.

"So carrots," he said into her ears, muffled with a mouthful of her, "I hate to sound conceded, but how was I? I was your best wasn't I?"

Judy rolled her eyes and nuzzled her chin into his neck.

"Well, if makes you feel good, you are definitely the biggest."

Nick broke off and went back so he was once again staring down at her.

"Oh, but that's not what I asked fluff, and you know it."

Her smile was full of mischief and she wiggled under him so that their hips once again touched. Nick raised his eyebrows at her antics.

"Well, I don't know; I can't remember clearly enough to make that call."

"Gonna need a repeat performance?"

"Oh God, yes."


	5. Of Clearest Nights

Judy stormed into her room and slammed her door. What made them think they could do this to her? How dare they. She had been promised her own brigade, not to be married off to some, fox. She shuddered at the word, she found it sickening. Of all the things she was to do, being married off to a beast was not acceptable, she would be nothing more than a mating toy.

But alas, as a middle daughter, she was not given the privilege of choosing her husband. Her parents had determined that an alliance with house Wilde would give them a clear advantage in any war they would face. Still, she was indignant, why did it have to be her, she had no great properties that would suit a wife. What of her sister Emily, she would make a much better wife to the beast? She grinned slightly at the thought of the sister who had tortured her so forced to serve a fox. Her grin turned to a frown as the reality hit that it would, in fact, be her.

* * *

The carriage arrived, in it, Judy knew sat her future husband. She found it quite humorous that a barbarian would ride in a carriage. She leaned out her window to catch a glimpse of the creature she was expected to marry, but as she leaned out her window her view was blocked by a most displeasing stone. All she managed to catch a glimpse of was a quick flash of red fur before it disappeared from her prying eyes.

Nicholas stood in the chamber next to Richard Bulwark his mentor and ambassador for house Wilde as he spoke with some rabbit diplomat. He was bored, nervous, and slightly irritated. His parents had left him well enough alone for the better part of his life and he had taken the opportunity to run rampant. This would appear to be his father's punishment for him, not only was he now supposed to behave in a foreign land, but it would seem he was to be married to one.

These small little things blinked at him stupidly as he subtly squirmed where he stood. He wanted to run, he didn't want to be here, he didn't want to meet her. But he was dragged along anyway, he was going through with this whether he wanted it or not.

"The Lady Hopps, your presence has been requested in the study."

The white rabbit bowed as he left the room, leaving Judy to blink in apprehension. She made her way through the castle, down the great stone hallways and stairwells until she stood before the great wooden door of the study. She had been instructed to wear her finest dress, a request she decided to ignore and instead she marched into the room in her riding gear, with her shoulders back and her eyes forward. They may be able to force her into marriage, but she still had a voice.

Her boots clicked against the stone floor as she made her way to the group of mammals standing in the middle of the room. Two foxes stood by an advisor of her father's, one appeared quite old with gray fur around his snout and eyes, the other was much younger and very youthful looking. She stared at them both with a steely expression.

"Ah, my Lady Hopps, so wonderful it is to have you join us.

* * *

As Richard spoke Nicholas examined the great hall they were standing in, he had been told it was a study and by the large collections of books and parchments that would appear to be accurate. He had noticed everything was larger here while remaining a size too small. Perhaps, he mused, it was due to rabbits incessant need to mate. One couldn't walk two feet it would appear without stepping on a Lago.

"Now we understand that such an arrangement as this is highly, irregular."

The voice came from the rabbit advisor that spoke with Richard. Richard responded with a nod before speaking.

"We too are aware of the irregularity of this all, but we assure you that we agree with to the fullest."

The doors at the far end of the room flew open and a rabbit barged in. Nicholas turned to look as the rabbit, a doe, marched toward them as one would march into battle. She wore riding pants, boots, and a look that could turn a man to stone. As hard as he tried he couldn't help but crack a smirk at this rather stubborn looking rabbit.

"Ah, my Lady Hopps, so wonderful it is for you to join us."

So this must be her, Nicholas thought. He eyed her again, rather improper of her to meet him in her current dress, himself wearing a rather fine suit of green his mother said matched his eyes. Her impropriety amused him, perhaps she was the rebellious child as well, what fun that would be. Perhaps he should shirk tradition as well.

"Nicholas Wilde, son of the house of Piderius Wilde, a pleasure to meet you."

He said all of this with a slight bow, much to the shock of all present. He extended an elbow to the small doe and smiled.

"As it appears we are to marry, perhaps you would care to show me the grounds?"

The shock on the face of the advisors brought a smirk to his face and it would seem to hers as well.

"I would be honored, Lord Wilde."

Her voice was soft and sweet, but betrayed a strong spirit, for a bunny that is.

* * *

He was handsome at least, for a fox. She led him by the arm out of the hall and down the hallway towards the gardens, as good a place as any to start a tour.

"At last, to be free of the stuffy air of aristocracy," he said with a grin as they stepped out into the midday sun. Judy looked up with a grin of her own dancing around her mouth.

"Where is your sense of propriety Lord Wilde," Judy said with a teasing grin.

"Oh please call me Nick, we are to be mates are we not," he paused as he spun in front of her and leaned down to her level, causing her to stop abruptly, "And what, pray tell, is your name?"

"Judith," she says, "My name is Judith Hopps, Sir Wilde."

"Judith please, Nick is fine. And as for your question, I keep my propriety with my sword, where it belongs."

She must admit, he was not what she was expecting. Still, she was not in favor of this arrangement, and she felt he ought to know.

"I do not wish to marry you, Nick."

To her surprise, he shrugged and kept walking, his stride never hindered.

"And I do not wish to marry you, Judith, can you not see we were made for each other. Our parents seem to feel so."

Judy grinned involuntarily at his dry humor. He had a certain charm about him, perhaps this was preferable if she was to spend her life with him. They walked on a ways until they came to the end of the gardens, marked by a wide moat. Nick went and instead of turning back the way they came, sat quietly down by the moat. Judy stood for a moment before she finally gave in and sat next to him on the ground, she studied him for a minute, he looked nothing like what she expected. He was well groomed, well dressed, and well spoken, not a beast at all.

"You seem quite fascinated with me, Judith."

She blinked and realized she had been staring at him in silence for a good while. A subtle and involuntary blush rose in her ears and she thought she saw a similar reaction from him.

"I apologize, it's just that, I've never actually seen a fox before."

A smile danced playfully on his lips.

"Not what you expected I take it?"

"Yes, but in a good way, I'm afraid I pictured you in a very negative light,"

"Oh well, Judith, I'll just have to shine a torch on your understanding."

* * *

The days passed on and they spent more and more time together, partially because they felt obligated and partially because they had developed a genuine curiosity. Nick found himself reading the histories he found in the great study in an effort to deepen his conversations with Judy, and found himself thinking back on them when he was alone at night.

One such night he found himself wandering the grounds of castle Hopps as sleeplessness gripped him. He walked without aim and his meandering brought him to the stables where the prized steeds of the royal house were kept. The great lizards were smaller than the kind his people used, but not greatly so, they had majestic colors that arrayed their skin and spoke of the status of their rider. Nick walked from pen to pen eyeing each of the steeds respectfully, they came from good stock and no doubt possessed a powerful sprint.

A sudden noise drew him to a particular pen in which lay a beautiful blue lizard and next to it a gray bunny. Nick grinned as he watched Judy stroke the skin of the great beast, he opened the pen door quietly and slunk inside.

It was the growl of her steed that alerted her to his presence and she looked at him with a pleasant smile.

"Shush Jojo, it's only Nick," she said as she stroked under the lizard's neck.

"Only Nick, am I not a threat, are you not afraid this big bad fox might ravage and eat you?"

She tilted her head in thought, smiling widely the whole time.

"If you were to ravage me then you would think twice before eating me."

Nick raised his eyebrows as he made his way over to her. Sitting down beside her he leaned in and playfully bared his teeth.

"Someone thinks quite highly of themselves don't we rabbit?"

Judy giggled and pushed him away, he fell softly into the hay bed of the lizard's pen clutching his chest as though it held a fatal wound. He looked at Judy with a face of mock betrayal as he reached for her.

She rolled her eyes and reached over to grasp his paw, pulling him up till he had returned to his place next to her. As he righted himself Nick's attention turned to the beast before them.

"Quite a steed," he mused as he gently stroked the lizard's neck.

"I raised her from birth," Judy said, beaming with pride at the magnificent steed laying in front of them.

"She is very beautiful," Nick said as he turned his attention back to Judy. He grinned as he saw a slight blush travel up her ears, he slowly reached out towards her ears. She looked at his paw as it made its way towards her, stopping just short of its target.

"May I?"

Judy nodded and his paw finished its journey, it rested on her ears and he began to slowly rub them experimentally. Judy looked at the fox she saw completely different now, at first a beast, now had become a rather handsome suitor. At first an arranged marriage against her will, now it felt as if she had a choice. In all things Nick had given her a choice, the choice to leave, to say no, or to follow along.

"Judith," Nick said suddenly, Judy looked up at him, puzzled, "I believe I'm starting to fall for you."

* * *

Days became weeks and as their respective families ironed out the details of their engagement, Nick and Judy ironed out the details of their own feelings.

Judy sat in her room as the sun rose on yet another day and thought back on the week of events that had transpired. She and Nick had spent the vast majority of that time together, walking the grounds, riding, cracking jokes at the parent's expense. It had all been rather pleasant, but she was still undecided on whether she enjoyed the presence of the fox as a novelty or something more. Their behavior had been anything but the proper introduction she had been expecting, in fact, nothing about Nick was to be expected, from his sarcastic wit to his appetite for knowledge.

She had come upon him in the study once, his muzzle buried in one of the histories. She had walked up behind him and covered his eyes in a playful act, Judy had always been a rather playful mammal after all. He had moaned at the interruption and attempted to roll over to face her, she held firmed and kept him still.

"It would appear I have been captured by a clever carrot farmer," he had said in his usual dry tone. Giggling Judy released him to ruffle the fur of his head, he took the opportunity to spin around and face her, for a moment their noses touched. In embarrassment Judy recoiled, covering herself with her ears as Nick hid his own blush with a grin.

"Why Judith how forward of you, if you wished for a kiss all you had to do was ask."

Judy gave Nick a playful slap on his chest before leaning in to see the book he was reading.

"Oh, that is a good one, of the great heroes of old. I bet you didn't think bunnies were capable of such feats."

"I have told you of my previous assumptions of rabbits."

It was true, he had explained as so had she the assumption they held on each other's kind. The vast majority it would appear was false, Nick had explained to Judy how far from a barbaric race the fox valued education and art, they had built great structures and painted beautiful mosaics. Judy, in turn, had talked of the great heroes and the vicious wars that scarred her kinds history, much different than the docile almost helpless way Nick had viewed them. To speak openly together of such prejudice made it all seem so silly and they laughed over their childish ideas.

"I must say," Nick said, snapping her out of her daydream, "I see why this marriage is being planned now."

Judy looked at Nick in confusion before leaning on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your armies outnumber ours ten to one, being natural enemies it is in our best interest to prevent any conflict," he paused and looked at her, she had intended to keep her face stoic, but she was never very good at that. Clearly noticing the look on her face Nick added with a chuckle, "I am now, however, seeing other advantages to this arrangement."

He had wrapped his arm around her head, and in a daring move considering they had hardly done more than hug before, he kissed her. A short, soft peck on the cheek, nothing more, yet it was still something. Something that made Judy's ears feel as though they had been set aflame as the blood rushed to them.

Now Judy sat in her room the day before Nick was due to leave, wondering what she thought of him. He seemed a worthy enough suitor, not at all like any before him, he seemed to court her even though the marriage was all but assured. She found his company pleasant and was struck with horrible bouts of boredom in his absence. On many nights she would find herself thinking of him, much as she was right now.

A knock on her door roused her from her musings and she rose swiftly to answer it. As she pulled the door away, she was greeted by the pleasant sight of red fur, looking up she greeted Nick with a smile and beckoned him in.

"I am to leave soon, sooner than planned," Nick said, a touch of nervousness in his voice, "Judy, I have enjoyed my time here, my time with you, immensely. And I would like your permission to write you while I am away, if you will have me."

Judy grinned at the nervousness he tried to hide, crossing the room she wrapped him in an embrace.

"Write to me, my fox, woo me with your pen."

* * *

And so he did, the letters took far too long to reach her then she would have liked, travel between their kingdoms being a rather long journey. But each one had an elegance that pulled her in and pleased her with its words.

My dearest Judy,

I still am giddy from our time together, there is a spring in my step so noticeable that the captain of my guard had commented it. I long to see you again and hope you keep these letters close to you. I would hate for any but you to see such an embarrassing side of me, if you betrayed my trust and published these letters, then I could never forgive you, as fluffy as you may be.

Judy grinned slightly at the empty threat before her.

I have received your letter, the one detailing the antics of your sister Emily. I would have done the same, one cannot suffer a fool too long or you become one yourself. I have noticed as well a certain aroma has begun to grace the papers of your letters to me, is it perhaps you are considering that this arrangement might not be so bad after all? I shall either return to you soon or call you to me, I find your absence quite unbearable and have taken to shining all the weapons in the armory during the quiet hours. These days I hardly hear a mammal being reprimanded for a dirty sword or spear, all of which gleam brilliantly and the poor souls know not why.

I miss you. I have already kissed your cheek dear Judy, I warn you, next time we meet I shall taste your lips.

Your caring, Nick

Judy blushed at his flowery words, their correspondence with each other had grown more and more scandalous as the weeks passed one into the other. She had long since come to the conclusion that she was quite in favor of this arrangement, there were, after all, many things much worse than marriage to such a charming fox.

As months passed into the other and the first leaves began to die and fall from the cradle of the trees. They drifted to the ground softly and their arrival marked a time of great jubilation for Judy. Her longtime friend, the Duchess Francine, who she and she alone referred to affectionately as Fru-Fru, and her family, the House Big of the artic shrews, would be arriving shortly for their annual visit. Judy waited expectantly for her dear friend's arrival, eagerly anticipating the news from far off lands and of explaining her own situation to her friend.

Her friend arrived late into the night, though that wouldn't stop Fru-Fru from badgering her with questions and gossips. Judy led her up to her room where they sat by the light of the candle flickering on the table by her bed.

"So I hear your marriage is to be arranged, and to a fox no less? How positively dreadful."

Judy nodded in a rather convincingly sorrowful manner as her eyes drifted to the most recent in a string of letters she had received. Francine caught her look and followed her eyes to the piece of parchment so carefully kept near the bed. With surprising speed and agility Fru-Fru darted from her seat and ran for the letter, Judy vainly tried to grab the small mammal but her fingers grasped nothing but air. Fru-Fru lifted the parchment, easily three times her own size, over her head and ran off into the corner with it where she began reading it aloud.

"Dearest Judy,

How I think you as I march on these cold nights of campaign, I long for the nights we shall spend together. I wish to take you in my arms and…oh," Fru-Fru paused as the letter went on further to describe in detail the many things Nick had planned for her. Judy knew them all quite well, she had read the letter at least ten times by now and was working on an equally inappropriate response.

Fru-Fru stared at her friend this eyes wide from shock.

"Please, Fru-Fru give it back." Judy grabbed for it, but the shrew leaped swiftly out of the way.

"No, Judy, you are going to explain yourself. Why does a betrothed girl such as the likes of you have such a scandalous letter as this? What would your fiancé think?"

"Oh, I think he would be rather pleased with himself," she said as she quickly snatched the letter back, "He did write it after all."

Fru-Fru's eyes widened even further.

"I thought this was a marriage of diplomacy."

"It was, is for our parents. To us, it has changed."

Fru-Fru smiled and ran to her friend, enveloping her in the tightest hug her small frame would allow. Judy picked up her friend and held her to her face, allowing the two to hug in a much more intimate fashion.

"So you are happy with the arrangement?"

"At first, I was against it, as was he. But now, I think of him constantly and I miss him terribly. It has been months since I've seen him, and when he left I still wasn't sure, but I feel now as if I could live without him."

Fru-Fru smiled as she stood in her friend's paw.

"Fate will always find a way, my dear. Want your parents want has nothing to do with it anymore, you must now take what you want."

Judy sighed and smiled at her friend, small tears of joy pooled softly at her eyes.

"I want him."

* * *

As the first flakes of winter drifted softly to the ground, House Wilde was abuzz with preparations for their annual winter ball. It was a joyous affair and one of the few places one could expect to find members of nearly all species.

Nicholas was lounging in his private study, his body still sore from the long months he had spent on campaign. One of the kingdoms vassals had refused to pay taxes and raised an army, his father had charged him with the task of remedying the situation. He had marched with his battalion and after several months of war had brought the rebellious nation to its knees.

Now he was exhausted, but his mind raced to the upcoming ball and the dance that would take the center of it all. Family Hopps had been invited, as was to be expected, and his father had asked him to be considerate of the other guests. In other words, his father didn't want him to spend too much of his time with Judy, the bunny girl as he called her. It was clear to Nicholas that the marriage was truly a political affair, though for him this had become rather personal. Not only did his parents think they could decide who he was to marry, now they wished for him to ignore his future wife.

He would have none of it. He continued sinking into the couch and staring at the flames of the candles that scattered around the room. He himself planned on spending the whole night with his future bride, looking at the flesh scars he now possessed he wasn't willing to risk a second. If his father wished for the other guests to be entertained, he ought to do it himself.

The night of the dance came and Nick stood on the balcony overlooking the entrance as family after family walked in, trailing their many servants behind them. He wore a bored expression as this or that House was introduced, The Lionhearts, The Weaseltons, The Fangmeyers. None of them mattered to him, the band began to tune their instruments one last time before starting a low and cheerful melody.

Then they arrived.

"The Family Hopps."

The introduction sent a bolt of excitement through him as he watched them file in, his tail wagging slightly.

There she was. She wore a silver dress, simple yet elegant, and her eyes seemed to burn through the air as he watched her enter. He made is way down from his perch and towards her, her eyes opening with joy as she glanced upon him. He made his way to her and bowed deeply.

"Lady Hopps, would you grace me with this dance?" He asked as he took her paw in his. She smiled at him and placed her other paw gently on his shoulder.

"I would be honored, Sir Wilde."

And so they danced.

True to himself, Nicholas forsook the other guests for the only one he wished to see. They danced together both slow and fast, the size difference making things awkward for but a moment before they found their rhythm. Their eyes rarely left the others and all present could plainly see the two were hopeless. As the music ended, they separated themselves from the crowd and made their way to the conservatory.

The tall glass ceiling being like nothing Judy had ever seen, she marveled at their presence.

"It's beautiful," she said as she spun to face Nick, he merely shrugged as he walked to her.

"I have seen many times; it has lost its splendor. But tonight, tonight you make everything beautiful again."

She blushed at his words and smiled shyly.

"I have a confession to make."

She looked at him with a look of interest. He leaned down so they were eye to eye.

"I wish to marry you, Lady Hopps."

"And I wish to marry you, Sir Wilde."

He smiled, large and toothy.

"Can you not see Judy; we're meant for each other. At least I believe so."

He leaned in and kept the promise he had written her months before. A single tender kiss, between predator and prey, and their worlds were changed forever.


	6. Interview

**A/N: This story takes place in the same AU that After Credits does.**

* * *

Judy sat in Nick's trailer as he prepared for his interview. The movie was over, but Byron still had them running around making appearances, signing shirts, doing interviews. As Nick brushed his head Judy started up a conversation.

"Your trailer is a lot bigger than mine."

Nick chuckled as he put the brush down.

"Well, my family is rich, so."

He let his sentence trail off as he grinned at her, she rolled her eyes and started going through the trinkets on his desk.

"You don't have any of your awards here, why?"

He shrugged, "Never meant much, I got the one poster that's all the self-idolization I need."

She looked at the poster he was referring to. It was a simple, minimalistic design featuring Nick in his role in The Young Prince. Nick walked up behind her with a beer in either paw, he offered her one and sat down with his own after she took it.

"Do you ever think I stole your role?"

Nick looked at her confused, setting down his drink, he folded his paws in his lap.

"What brought this on?"

"Well," Judy began, rubbing one ear with her paws, something she did when she was nervous. "I mean originally, you were, you were supposed to be the lead. Then they just kinda threw it all in my lap and, well I got so nervous. Everything was different and we had gotten to be friends and I didn't know if they had kicked you out for some reason."

Nick laughed in response. Judy frowned, this was a legitimate concern she had been milking and now he was laughing at her.

"It's fine Judy. It was my idea to change it."

Judy looked at him in confusion as he continued.

"Well, Byron and Rich knew they needed to change it, but they still wanted me to be the lead. They realized the story was just too dark and they didn't like it. It was my idea to make you the lead. I approached them and suggested that maybe we shift perspectives, my character's whole thing is he's a cynic, well you're not going to get a happy movie from a cynic, so I suggested you."

Nick grinned at her and took a swig from his bottle. Checking his watch, he began to get up and head to his interview.

"Oh, they're probably gonna ask you if we hooked up."

"What did you say?"

"I said we have a great platonic friendship."

"Ouch. Though I must say you have an interesting way of 'hanging out' with your 'friends'."

"Shut up, you jerk. I just don't feel like telling the world about it."

"No, that's fine. I was thinking of asking the gazelle out anyway."

Judy raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're asking for pain, mister Fox."

"Is that a promise?"

Nick giggled at her frustrated groan as he closed the door and headed to his interview.


	7. The 100th kiss

A/N: So I finally started reading Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps's 100 kisses and while I actually took me a little bit to get into I eventually devoured the first 60 chapters in a day. I still have yet to finish it but it did strike me with inspiration and I had to write how I feel I would end it. Not to say how he ends it is not good, just that this is my vision.

The bet was getting serious now. Both Nick and Judy were sitting precariously at ninety-nine kisses. Anything could happen to tip the scale entirely over to one or the other.

Nick could not let that happen, everything he planned, everything he prepared, and all of the Chief's money relied upon him winning. But he had a plan, it was a drastic plan, a plan guaranteed to work but the fallout could kill him.

Nervously he crept through the long empty hallways of the ZPD, alert for even the slightest hint of his crazy girlfriend. She was supposed to be home, after he told her he had some extra work to do she had shuffled off in the most adorably heart-wrenching display, but he knew not to underestimate her.

Employing many of the skills he learned on the street he dodged and weaved up to Chief Bogo's office. The large buffalo was packing up his few things as Nick slunk into his office.

"What is it, Wilde?"

The fox checked his surrounding one more time before turning to the other mammal.

"Well, Chief, as you know this little bet Hopps and I have is getting pretty close."

"I am aware," Bogo said as he sat back in his chair and leaned forward, "And I expect you to win."

"I have a plan to do just that sir," Nick said lifting his paw and gesturing with his finger, "But I'll need your help."

"I'm listening."

The next morning Judy lunged out of bed and into her uniform, determined that this would be the day she beat that fox. She would show him and then she would make him wear something he would never forget.

She made her way to the precinct alone. This was to be expected, the two of them had been carefully avoiding each other for a week as they continued their little cold war. Still, the whole trip she was more alert than usual and was constantly checking over her shoulder.

When she made it to the precinct the silence of the lobby was unsettling. She was early as usual, but it would seem as if she was the only officer there. Well except for Clawhauser who was sitting at the front desk happily munching down on a donut half her size, she sometimes wondered if he ever went home.

As she neared the desk the cheetah perked up and gestured to her.

"Hopps, ooh, the Chief needs you in the bullpen. He didn't say but I'd hurry."

Judy was off before he had even finished, darting down the hall she burst into the bullpen to find it empty save for the buffalo. And of course, now her.

"Ah, officer Hopps," the large mammal said gently as he looked up from what he was reading, "I have something for you."

With that the Chief circled out from around his podium and stood in the front of the room. Striking a picture perfect position of attention, he addressed the room, or just her as the room was empty.

"Officer Hopps, Post."

At the command Judy quickly scrambled forward and stood in front of her boss in a similarly perfect position. She felt her nerves rise as she settled into position and waited for the Chief to speak.

Only he didn't.

She began to feel really nervous.

She heard the door creak open but was unable to look, unable to move in her current state. A red figure sauntered up in front of her. A horrible, smug, annoying, handsome figure.

Nick stood directly in front of her now, a telltale smirk etched across his face. He had won.

He gently cupped her face in his paws and leaned in.

The kiss was slow and innocent, but it shot through her body like a rocket, making her lightheaded in a way the other ones simply could not achieve. This was the winning kiss and even though she had lost she enjoyed it tremendously.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Nick backed away with a triumphant grin. Judy nearly toppled over from the force of her own passion.

"Officer Hopps, Dismissed."

Judy slumped and Nick raced up to grab her, only to be lightly punched in the shoulder.

"Jerk."

She said it with a slight whimper as he rolled his eyes at her display.

"You lost fair and square carrot-cake."

She glared at him though there was humour in her eyes. He smiled nervously into her large amethyst eyes.

"So what? Are you going to make me dress in the elephant suit now or later?"

Nick chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually," he started as he dusted off one knee and gently lowered himself, "I was thinking you could wear something else for me."

He pulled a small box from his pocket and held it up to her, opening it up to reveal a golden ring inlaid with a single emerald. Judy's eyes began to water as she gripped her chest with one paw.

"What do you think? Is it better than the elephant costume?"

His words were heavy and his paws were shaking uncontrollably. Judy had tears flowing down her face as she breathlessly nodded. Nick gulped as he forced the rest out.

"Judy Laverne Hopps, would you do me the honor of allowing me to marry you?"

Judy could no longer contain herself and she leaped at her fox and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek as she did so.

"Yes, yes, yes."

She said through a river of joyful tears.

"Yes, my dumb fox."

They were so caught up in each other that they only remembered where they were when they heard a rather high-pitched squeal of delight. It split the air and irritated both their ears to the point they twitched.

They both turned abruptly, expecting to see Clawhauser staring down at them. Only Clawhauser wasn't in the room, instead they saw Chief Bogo standing there with his arms up by his mouth as if he had just seen the most adorable thing. Noticing the sudden attention Bogo snapped his arms down with a grunt and snorted loudly.

"Shut up Wilde," he said as he headed quickly to the door, "At least this bet is finally over."

Before he left the room he turned to the two officers with a death stare.

"You breathe a word of this to no one, got it?"

At their simultaneous nods, his face suddenly changed to a huge and eerily friendly grin.

"Congratulations, both of you."

As with that he left the two lovers as the furiously pounced each other and assaulted the other with kisses.


	8. Broken Glass, Mended Dreams

Nothing prepares you for your first fight. No amount of cuddling, laughing, talking, or kissing and there had been plenty of that. No, Nick and Judy's first fight hit him like a freight train and made him really start to question his own commitments. Now it was far from the first fight they ever had, they met each other fighting, but it was the first real couple fight they had. And if you were to ask him it was over something stupid because he was stupid.

"What do you mean, no?"

Judy was staring at him from the doorway, her paws on her hips and the clear evidence of rage rising in her eyes. He tried his best to put on a mask, something to hide his own emotions like he always does. Curse the rabbit for being able to crack him so easily.

"I just don't want to go to your parents for the holidays," he shrugged, hiding the true reasons, "You can still go. I'm not stopping you."

"It's three weeks Nick. I'm just supposed to go without you for three weeks, and on the holidays?"

Nick shrugged and flopped down on the bed, their bed. She crossed her arms and he could make out a small pout.

"It's our first holidays together Nick, please?"

"Sorry carrots, I just don't do the holidays."

"Why?"

She was stammering, concern mixed with anger. It was clear he didn't want to nor did he plan on telling her, just like always, but this was different this was important.

"Just not my thing."

"Would you mind explaining what it is that bothers you?"

"Yes, yes I would."

Her face became stone, she had an interesting way of being mad. She never yelled, never screamed, and never kicked him out. She would thump her foot, something she was doing at that very instant, and go do something. Usually it was something ambitious like when Wolford bet them they couldn't make the same amount of arrests in a month because of 'how small and cute they were' she won of course. Now she went for a run.

"Fine," she said as she made her way towards the door, "I need to clear my head."

Nick had gotten up to stop her but she was already out the door. If he had chased after her he could have caught her, but it was clear he had messed up. He had seen her rage and he knew it was best to let her work it out herself.

But why was it such a big deal to her?

It was three measly weeks, where mammals got together with mammals they didn't like to crap they didn't need and to rub it in the face of those who have nothing. Besides family was overrated to him. Nick grew frustrated and so he went and did the one thing he was good at. He washed the dishes.

He had grown up washing dishes, it was a quick way to make a buck and the one place a fox was sure to find an honest job. In the back, out of sight out of mind, sealed off where they belong.

He had worked with his mom at the diner, washing dishes, preparing meals, never waiting. A female fox as a waitress was fine but no one wanted to see a male fox, or worse, smell one.

Nick scrubbed a plate as his thoughts clouded themselves in dark memories.

Judy was being unreasonable; how could she expect him to just jump on into her family's festivities. After all he had been through, couldn't she just understand him?

'No' he thought as he grabbed a wine glass, 'No she couldn't, because you never told her.'

He stopped, it was true. He was just asking her to trust him, just accept his stance and move on. They had been together for a year and he knew everything, her first job, her parent's names, her favorite sibling, her childhood nickname. He had told her nothing, he was a stranger to her, he hadn't even told her his mother's name.

He cursed himself, he was a childish fool.

Not realizing the grip he had been subjecting the glass to, he flexed, and it shattered in his paw. Glass cut flesh and blood dripped down into the sink.

Grabbing the towel beside him he wrapped his wounded paw as he sunk against the counter, their counter. He was the one always holding back, never trusting her. How could he ask her to go on like this, if he was going to hide he might as well end it now and spare her the trouble. But he loved her, even if it was hard to show it. She made him feel less broken.

There had been few times where Nick Wilde had cried, each time because he had been broken. Usually it had been at the paw of someone else or fate, now it was at his own. For as Nick sat there on the floor holding the bloodied towel, he wept.

By the time Judy got home it was nearly midnight, he had cleaned up the mess and bandaged his paw and was leaning on the wall near the door, waiting. One look at her and he could see there had been little running happening on her run. Her eyes were bloodshot and ears drooped low. She looked at him with a glare that was clear, she was still angry. Angry at his constant dodging, of his careless attitude, of the fact that he never seemed to take 'them' seriously.

He cleared his throat.

"My father."

She blinked at him, confused.

"What?"

Nick shrugged as he pushed himself from the wall.

"The last time I celebrated the holidays was with my father. He was arrested during them."

"Why."

"Rape," Nick chuckled as Judy looked at him in shock, "Turns out he was innocent though. Seven years later DNA exonerated him, but he had died five years into his sentence so it didn't do him much good."

Judy stood, frozen, as Nick continued.

"But I was still the rapist kid, 'oh don't let your daughters anywhere near that one' 'oh foxes, they're all the same'"

"Nick," Judy spoke, tears once again forming in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"How were you supposed to? I never told you, I never tell you anything. I love you and yet I'm always hiding."

He crossed the small space and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly between the ears.

"I'm going to stop hiding Judy, I promise. It may take a while and a little pushing."

"That's what I'm here for," she smiled up at him.

"But I promise you. Judy, I will tell you everything. We have our whole lives for you to figure me out."

She raised her brow at him.

"Well that is if you don't go find yourself a strapping young buck," he said grinning down at her, making sure to show his teeth, "But if you do I must warn you, I will eat him."

She giggled, that wonderful sweet giggle.

"You're more than enough buck for me slick."

He raised his paws to her face to cup it, brushing his bandaged hand down her ears. It was then she noticed it and grabbing it began a full examination.

"Where'd you get this."

Scratching behind his neck as Judy inspected his hand thoroughly he chuckled.

"I, uh, I broke a glass."

"Clumsy fox," she said as she continued to make sure he was alright. He smiled, he was alright, he had been alright the moment she had drug him off on their first crazy adventure. He loved her and she was either dumb enough to put up with him or she loved him too. And that made everything alright.


	9. The Miracle

'Oh my god this is happening, this is really happening. I'm not ready, I'm not even close to ready I can do this. Breathe, just breathe, why am I breathing, she's the one having a kit'

To say that Nick was nervous would be an understatement. He was positively terrified, he was panting and having a mild panic attack right there as the doctors helped his very pregnant and very in labor wife into the maternity ward.

"What do I do, what can I do?"

"It's alright mister Wilde, we can handle it, just sit down here and relax."

He flopped down in the chair next to her bed as she was laid in it, her face beginning to contort with pain. He was paralyzed, he wanted to reach out to her, to scoop her up in his arms and rock her through the pain. But there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly she reached for him, grasping his paw in hers, she held him in a vicelike grip.

"Breathe…Breathe."

She squeezed his paw. He leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"You're doing fine, when this is over I'll make you a carrotcake, carrotcake."

Judy smiled, as best she could through the pain. Then she let out a bloodcurdling scream that forced Nick's ears back and caught the attention of several more doctors.

"Nurse please remove mister Wilde."

"Yes doctor."

The nurse approached and Nick felt his wife, his carrots, began to shake.

"That's not good, this isn't good."

"Sir, please follow me."

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"Sir, you need to come with me."

"LIKE HELL I DO I-"

He was interrupted as the tiger nurse lifted him up and carried him out of the room. Plopping him unceremoniously in a seat in the lobby, he told the fox not to move.

Nick moved, he moved a lot. He paced enough that he was sure he was doing the janitor's job for him by polishing the floor. He banged his head against the wall on several occasions drawing strange glances from other mammals.

'What's happening? Please be alright Judy, please.'

His silent plea echoed through the halls as his wait dragged on for hours.

They were never supposed to have kids, never supposed to be able to have kids. Boy, you should have seen their faces when they found out. He winced again at the memory

* * *

Judy had been feeling sick for several days, just slightly off, slightly lightheaded. So she went to the doctor, and she said it as if it was nothing.

"Well, missus Wilde, you're pregnant."

Just like that, 'You're pregnant'? Fluffing how?

When her jaw had finally returned from its extended vacation on the ground, she managed to smuggle out the question.

"How?"

"I don't believe I need to explain these things. You are a bunny after all."

Judy didn't explain, she simply left. Left with no idea how to tell Nick.

She blurted it out as soon as she got home. Ran straight to him as he was making himself a sandwich, with no plate again.

"Nick, I'm pregnant."

There was a pause, and his face went from shock to something else. Something she knew too well, he had the same face he wore at the press conference. He had a face full of betrayal.

"Ok," he said, venom seeping through his teeth, even still it was clear he was holding back tears, "Ok, but you could have told me I wasn't enough."

He threw down his sandwich and heading for the door, avoiding touching her as he did. Judy was frozen, the same frozen state she had been in at the conference as she simply watched him walk away, her nose was trembling. Trembling with the most terrible fear she had ever felt, he was leaving her, she was losing him. So she yelled.

"It's yours!"

He paused, his paw on the doorknob and his ear twitched back at her. He opened the door and glared at her.

"That's the best you could come up with," he asked, "That's the stupidest lie you ever told me Judy."

He slammed the door, she cried and as he walked away so did he.

* * *

'Please Marian, I know she's not a fox but please, please I'll do anything. Just keep her with me, keep her safe. She's all I have, please if you need someone take me instead.'

Nick wasn't a particularly religious fox, but desperate times call for desperate measures and if someone had told him the cutting his own tail off would guarantee Judy's safety he would gladly do it. She was not the one that deserved this, he could lose her. He almost died when he almost lost her, if he did, he would, and he knew it.

* * *

Nick had shut his phone off. She had been calling nonstop and he didn't want to hear it. None of her stupid excuses, her silly lies, it was pathetic. He thought she would've at least had the guts to tell him the truth, not hide behind some impossible lie.

The kit was his, as if.

He finished off the bottle in his paws and threw it to join its brothers as they piled up under the bridge. He popped open another bottle and lifted it for a toast.

"To being hustled," he said to no one at all, "I seem to be good at it."

He drank away, but the pain only got worse. Another bottle emptied followed by another, the tears had begun in torrents now.

"Why? What did I do? Why was I not good enough, why am I never good enough?"

Then a dark demon began to rise within him and he felt the brush of his service pistol in his shoulder holster. It would be quick, painless, and he wouldn't have to worry about the hangover in the morning. All he had to do was flex. He has the gun in his paw without realizing he had drawn it, he stared at it, studied it. It was the sound of a car above him that shook him out of it.

It was her, he hid the gun. He didn't want to see her, smell her, hear her, know her. He stood to walk away and collapsed after a step, perhaps he was a bit drunker than he had realized.

He laid there feeling sick as she closed in on him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her shirt was a mess, she looked like scat.

"Oh Nick," she said as she went to help him up, he tried to fight, but he had gone limp at this point.

"Nick, I know you don't believe me and I really can't believe it either, but please, it really is yours."

There was something in her eyes, in her voice, the same look she had when she told him she loved him. But that could be a lie too.

"How" his tone had softened but it was still skeptical.

"I don't know, I just know I'm pregnant and you are the father."

She paused and looked deeply into his half lidded, drunk eyes.

"It could only be you."

Again her sincerity, if it was a hustle it was a damn good one.

"Alright fluff, you win. But we're going to a doctor to prove it."

And then he passed out.

* * *

Nick felt like he was about to pass out now. He paced and paced as he waited for something, anything about his wife's condition.

He felt tiny and helpless, he was pretty sure he was emptying their soda machine. He tossed the can in the trash and went back to pacing. He felt sick, helpless, and worthless. His gut wrenched with fear, guilt, hope. All in an unhealthy cocktail that drained the colour from his face. Flopping into an uncomfortable chair, he passed out into a terrible sleep.

He awoke as soon as he heard the door open and looked up to see the same tiger from before. The nurse had barely entered the room before he was greeted with a face full of fox.

"What's happening? Is she alright? Is Judy ok?"

The tiger tried to calm down the fox that was latched to his collar, doing his best to sound soothing.

"Your wife is fine mister Wilde, and so is your son. There were just a few complications that's all. Would you like to see them?"

Nick slumped, falling off the tiger and onto the floor, he walked slowly through the door. He approached her in a daze as she lay in the bed holding their son.

"Are you ok?"

She smiled.

"I'll be fine Nick," she looked down at the kit in her arms, "Look at him, Nick."

Nick did look at him, and he fell in love in an instant. His son was gray, like his mother, but had bright green eyes. He looked rabbit enough, though his face had a more predatory appearance, as well as peculiar black stripes running throughout his body.

Nick wrapped his arm around his wife as he stared at his son, she looked up at him.

"John," she said, "After his grandfather."

Nick smiled and failed to hold back his tears. He kissed his wife and reached down to rub his son's head. A doctor approached them quietly, she was a cheetah with a rather friendly smile that Nick had not noticed as they came in.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm from the institute of evolutionary studies from University of Ardvard and well you're a very interesting case and, well."

"You want to study us?"

The question had come from Judy. She was staring at the cheetah skeptically, clutching her child close to her.

"Well, yes, yes, we would. I mean this rarely happens and well, the child is proven to be mister Wilde correct?"

"Yes," Nick said with a bit snarl, a bit of guilt, "He's mine."

* * *

It had been a couple months, they had to wait that long at least, but they had done it. They had gotten the test done and Judy had never complained, she didn't enjoy it but she never complained.

Nick for his part, was still skeptical, though the fact she had accepted his terms so quickly threw him for a loop. He still hadn't been very physical with her, he had taken care of her, helped her, but this whole time he had refused to kiss her, even when he wanted to. They would be shopping and one of them would tell a joke and they would laugh and she would start to glow, literally glow. He had never seen her so beautiful and he almost would give in, he would almost wrap her up in his arms and kiss her deeply, but he knew that child wasn't his. Despite what she said it couldn't be his.

"The DNA test confirm it is yours mister Wilde, congratulations."

Nick got up and left the room, leaving Judy and the small mouse doctor staring awkwardly at each other.

"I should go see if he's alright," Judy said through a shy smile, the doctor nodded.

"Yes, this is a very shocking discovery for all of us."

Judy got up and went into the hall to look for Nick, it didn't take her long as when she opened the door she was scooped up and swiftly kissed. Nick's muzzle was pressed against hers and she could feel the moistness of tears on his cheeks.

"I am so sorry," he said when he finally withdrew from her, "I should have trusted you. I should have believed you."

The whole time he had refused to kiss her, hug her, to show his love he had seen it. It had hurt her more deeply than anything he had ever done. Every night while he slept on the couch, he had heard her cry herself to sleep. What had he done to her, to his mate?

To the mother of his child.

"You don't have to forgive me," he continued, "I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just need you to know that I am sorry, for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry I could be so stupid."

Judy was crying now, he was crying, they were crying in each other's arms.

"I forgive you," she said into his shoulder, "As long as you love me."

"I love so much it hurts."

They kissed again, though their tears.

* * *

It had been a few months and most of the studies had been conducted. Apparently, they still didn't know what to call little John as he very well could be the first of his kind. Nick had gotten a few ideas, though it changed from day to day. One-day John was a Foxxit, the next a Jack'a'fox, but his personal favorite was Funny.

Judy did not find Nick's clever ideas nearly as amusing as he did but was very interested in everything the scientist found out about her son. The most recent discovery was something Nick had found out when letting John suck on one of his fingers when he dropped the pacifier, John had fangs.

"So you think he's gonna need meat," Nick asked after he came back from putting the kit to bed.

"The doctors seem to think he will."

"This is exhausting. We might be the first parents who had to study their child in order to raise them."

Judy giggled as she pulled him close.

"Just think, though, once we get him down we'll know exactly what to do for the next one."

"The next one you say?"

"Well, now that we can why don't we?"

"You are thinking dangerous thoughts bunny."

* * *

John Wilde stood outside the house he had known all his life, the place he could be himself. Where he could be John Wilde and not Jack Savage.

He looked up at his lover, his Skye and gave her a warm smile.

"I do suggest we be on our best behavior though my dear," he said with a grin.

"Why, are you nervous I might offend them?"

"Not at all, they are the most loving mammals I know. But still, I have fought polar bears and the most terrifying thing I have ever seen in my life is my parents."

He laughed as he saw the color drain from her face, he took her hand and guided her forward.

* * *

A/N: I am going to be honest, I don't know what inspired me to write this or what led me to write it in this style. The story kinda got away from me and turned into this. I hope you enjoyed reading it even if it got a bit heavy there for a moment. I promise fluff is on the way.

Now about BZ, I haven't updated in a while and that is because I haven't felt the right tug yet. I've been working on it but so far my drafts have fallen short, and I want the next chapter to be spetacular. So I'm not sure when that will be updated, I'll continue to hopefully sate my writing urge with these and let everyone know I'm not giving up, moving on, or dead.


	10. Scars

It was their third date and the second time they kissed. The first time had been a rather awkward goodnight kiss as he dropped her off, they had sort of bumped into each other and realized their muzzles didn't quite fit the way the way they thought they would. It had been quite amusing and they had shared a small laugh over it.

This one was different; this one Nick had taken her to a bridge overlooking the pier and had slowly worked his way in. The excitement of it all was palatable as he brought his muzzle down to her smaller one. Her ears shot up as she went to meet him halfway, this kiss was deep and passionate and pulled his partner closer to him as he deepened it.

And that was the first real kiss Nick and Judy shared, and it was amazing before he spoiled it. As Nick brought his paws to her cheek and rubbed his thumb through her fur he felt three small lines stick up to meet him. He broke away from the kiss and looked at Judy with concern.

"How did you get those?"

"How did I get what," Judy said dreamily still quite entranced by the kiss, though growing irritated it was now over.

"Those scars?"

There was a change in her eyes, her ears suddenly drooped and she looked down and the street below her.

"It was a long time ago."

"That wasn't the question fluff," Nick said as he rubbed the inside of one of her ears. He was rewarded with a soft purr and an adorably derpy smile.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but I don't like the idea that some mammal roughed up my little carrots."

He smirked as he wrapped his arm around her and brought his tail around to complete the embrace. He ran his paw down her head patting her softly, his scent being purposefully transferred and yelling to the world that she was his. He finally had someone and he wasn't going to do anything to lose her.

Then she told him, and he realized what he had already done.

"When I was a kit," she began, nuzzling into his chest as she spoke, "I was, I was bullied. I was bullied a lot."

Nick looked down at her as she hesitated with every word, she stumbled over her words and he could feel her gauging every word. Then she finally said it.

"By a fox."

Nick's heart stopped. He felt an unease settle trough him as his mind began to work.

"One time, he, he uh, scratched me. It was bad, I didn't think so at first but it was really deep and well, I needed stitches."

Nick was dying, he had always considered himself an intelligent and observant mammal. He was a proud student of the art of perception, but apparently, he was blinder than his neighbor mister Feldman, and he was a bat.

This explained everything, his eyes twitched as he thought back at when he met her. When he met the girl in his arms that had changed his life.

He saw it all for the first time. The fox repellent, the fear, her speech. He winced as he thought of that terrible moment, the moment his world caved in again. But now he saw it in a new light before he had always been the victim, she proved that she was shallow and just like everyone else.

Not anymore, no, he had made her relive her past. He had shown her, reminded her why she carried the fox repellent. He had relived the day he was muzzled; she had relived the day she was mauled. And he had just walked away, he had ignored her as she called after him.

"I am such an asshole."

The words slipped from his mouth with a bittersweet flavor as it skipped its way through the air and into her ears. She perked up and looked at him in confusion, but as soon as she tilted her head up her lips were assaulted with his.

This was his apology and he was pouring his heart out to her in the form of this kiss. They melted into each other's arms as their lips opened for the other. They lasted until they had no choice but to breathe, and when they finally broke away Nick's eyes were damp against the evening air.

"Judy, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I was so focused on myself and what happened to me that, that I never thought that anyone could have ever been like me. I thought there was no way that, that you had ever experienced. I was wrong. You're just stronger than I was."

Judy smiled as she nodded knowingly, she placed her paw on his arm and this time, he doesn't flinch away.

"This is about that day isn't it?"

A small nod.

"Nick you don't have to apologize, I was the one wrong that day."

Nick rubbed his paw down her face as he kissed the top of her head.

"I was just as wrong Judy; I can see that now."

Judy smiled up at him and rubbed her nose against him.

"I guess we are both terrible people."

Nick smirked and chuckled as he tilted his head down at her.

"Want to be terrible together," he asked as they started walking down the road and towards the train station. Judy giggled and elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"I love you, Nick."

He smiled, smiled like an idiot and he kept that smile all the way home.


	11. The Babysitter

A/N: Inspired by this art: post/146844623478/babysitting

There was the screech of tires and a sharp honk, as Judy turned around to see a ram in a van yelling at some fox. She was about to go back to work until she saw said fox move towards a shop across the street.

He definitely looked up to no good and, wait, there was something familiar about this fox. She followed him into the shop and saw him fighting with the shop owner over a popsicle for his…son. She had helped him handle it and now they stood outside exchanging thanks and other pleasantries when he finally confirmed what she remembered.

"Nicholas Wilde," he said as he extended a paw, and she smiled.

There was something eerily familiar about this bunny, the way she talked, the way she moved, the way she wore that incredibly tight uniform. He was having the biggest case of déjà vu right now. Then when he said his name, her face lit up in a way he definitely remembered.

"Nick," she said, beaming, "It's me, Judy, Judy Hopps."

Nick was floored, he almost dropped the giant popsicle that hung over his shoulder. Could this really be her; was this that funny little bunny he had babysat nearly twenty years ago? Wow, she had changed, she was, different. Ok, fine, she got hot, but wouldn't that be weird. His mind was racing like a cheetah and he passed on the giant sweet in his arms to the ever increasingly confused fennec next to him.

"Wow, the little carrot seedling is all grown up."

She smiled and her ears betrayed a little bit of a blush.

"Seems like you grew up as well huh," she said, indicating to the fennec slightly, "So are you married now?"

"Huh," his mind was blank. What was she talking about? Oh yeah, he had a 'son'.

"Oh, right, uh, no he's, he's adopted."

"Ah, that's so sweet, hey little guy."

Finnick played his role of the sweet innocent child and Nick actually felt a tad guilty.

"So," Nick said when Finnick started to use his disguise to get a kiss and hug from the doe. "So you actually did it?"

She looked up as if to question what he was referring to only to see him pointing at her uniform.

"Oh yeah," she said through a blush, "I'm still the rookie, though, so I guess I'm stuck with the meter - maid duty for now."

"Oh, don't worry about that fluff. You have plenty experience 'arresting' me."

She chuckled, they said their good byes and parted ways. As Nick and his partner in crime went to their normal spot to melt down the popsicle Nick's mind was racing.

"Well, that was one stupid rabbit," Finnick said with a chuckle. Nick frowned.

"Hey man, lay off her."

The fennec looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What, you got the hots for her or something?"

"No?"

"That's just gross man."

"What do you mean?"

The fennec just shrugged and climbed up the roof with his popsicle. Nick thought back at the three years in his youth where he was forced to babysit this energetic bunny that loved to put him in paw cuffs. She had always wanted to be a cop and no matter how much he told her it would never happen had refused to listen. And she had done it, she was what she always wanted to be. Well, mostly.

What did he want to be? He couldn't even remember now; he was just what he was. A hustler and he had hustled her.

The rest of the day went without a hitch, well until the very end. Finnick had just driven off and he had pocketed his own money when he turned to face a very angry bunny.

"I helped you and you lied to me. You liar!"

"Listen carrots," he started, but she was already walking away.

"Here," he said halving his take and offering it to her, "It's only fair you get a share."

"I don't want your money, Nick," she said as she got into her tiny vehicle, "And I don't want to see you either."

She drove away, leaving a glum fox behind. He didn't have many ties to his past and one of them had just driven away. He went back to his apartment that night and got drunk while thinking of his mom. That babysitting gig had been the last job his mom had been proud of, and as always Nick had blown it.

Judy went home feeling as if she had been hit by a truck. She cooked her pitiful microwave carrots which wound up as more of a raisin. She threw it away, content to go to bed hungry as she made her way across the room. She had really, honestly looked up to Nick, he was the one that had very seemed to judge her when she pretended to be a cop. Yes, he would always laugh, but at least he never tried to convince her not to do it. He would always shoot off with something like 'you do you fluff'.

She honestly felt heartbroken, it was silly really, but Nick had kinda been her first crush. That was normal, right? He had been her babysitter for three years, her parents were hesitant to be sure and never trusted him, always checking the silverware after he went home. But they didn't really have a choice when it became clear that no rabbit could handle Judy, after the third babysitter was left tied up and 'ticketed'.

Seems like he grew up to be everything her parents said he would be, a cheap street hustler. Her phone rang, her parents.

Nick sat or more accurately laid on the floor of the apartment he and Finnick shared. The other fox was in the processes of getting higher than even his ears and was trying to get Nick to take a hit.

"Nah man, I'm good."

"Rutting hell dude, you this worked up about the bunny? I need to be worried about a wedding?"

"I used to be her babysitter."

"Well, that's just weird, but if it gets your rocks off."

Nick propped himself up to look at the high little asshole.

"What are talking about, weird?"

"Well, you used to babysit her, so she's like a kid to you. That's weird."

"You're fifty dude."

"Yeah, and?"

"Your girlfriend is twenty, she's younger than Judy."

"Who?"

"The bunny."

"Yeah, but I didn't babysit my girlfriend, I never saw her as a kit, only a really hot vixen."

"You could easily be her father, hell with your past you might actually be her father."

"You're a nasty runt you know that."

Nick shook his head and pulled out his phone, opening up his contacts he pulled up his cousin. He and his mother had lived with them in bunnyburrows for three years and they had grown to be friends and talk from time to time.

[Yeah, Jack you remember that bunny I used to babysit]

There was a moment before the response, so Nick decided to get up and get a drink. As he reached into the fridge for a beer his phone buzzed.

[Yeah a Julie or something]

[Judy]

[Whatever, what about her]

[I saw her today]

[ok?]

[She got hot]

[LOL of course, dude you're a rutting preyophile]

Nick snickered as he shook his head and popped his beer open with the counter. Taking a rather big gulp as he typed.

[Yeah but now she thinks I'm an asshole]

[You are an asshole]

[Not helping]

[What happened?]

[I might have scammed her]

A pause, and Nick took another drink.

[You are an asshole dude, really if you wanted to get any that was not the right thing to do]

Nick rolled his eyes as he down his beer, he would down four more and pass out on the floor, again. This was his daily routine at this point, he knew it wasn't good, he knew his life sucked, but it was the straw he drew, best not to fight it.

The next day started out pretty much like any other day, though the hangover was a bit more intense. He had drunk more than his usual amount, but he was feeling down. Honestly, he was disappointed in himself, he knew that that little bunny had looked up to him, they had become friends. The day he had pulled that other fox off of her and got her to the doctor where they had stitched up her up, that was the day he felt as if he had finally done something right. He had been thanked by everyone once they heard the story and his mother had been so proud.

Now when Judy looked at her childhood savior all she saw was a shifty fox. Oh well, he had pawpsicles to sell.

The day ended around noon when they had run out of pawpsicles, Nick felt his hundred fifty bucks sitting comfortably in his pocket as he walked down the sidewalk. He heard the quick beep of the siren as the tiny vehicle pulled in front of his. He stopped himself suddenly as a rather hurried looking bunny jumped out.

"Do you know this otter, have you seen him?"

The question was rushed and urgent and a picture was thrust in front of his eyes.

"Whoa, slow down carrots," he said as he tried to look at the picture she was waving in front of him. He had seen this otter, he knew this otter, he was a regular. Though come to think of it, he hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks.

"I have."

"Good," Judy said as she visibly deflated, "Because I have forty-eight hours to solve this case and find him and I need your help. Will you, help?"

Nick smirked down at the rabbit and nodded slowly as he brought his paws together.

"Of course," he said as he leaned down, "But at a price."

"What," she grimaced as she expected some sort of plea or bribe.

"Coffee," he said simply, "After this of course, but I know a place and I'd love to hear what's been happening with my favorite bunny."

He looked at her expectantly as she looked up in shock. Was he really, asking her out? Could he do that? Of course, he could, why couldn't he, she scowled at silently at herself.

"What'da you say fluff?"

She looked up at him and her nose twitched ever so slightly as she smiled.

"You're on Foxy."

Nick grinned as they climbed into her little joke mobile.

"Just like old times," he quipped as they pulled away to solve another case together. A real one this time.


End file.
